


These Moments of Bliss

by opalustre



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: College, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalustre/pseuds/opalustre
Summary: in which Yoosung and MC get baked, try to talk about the future, and end up making out.





	These Moments of Bliss

“It’s cherried.”

Yoosung gave you a sleepy smile, watching you blink owlishly as you moved to take the bowl from his hands. He observed you place the glass piece to your lips and suck in a deep breath, then watched your throat bare itself before him as you blew the smoke upwards. You erupted into a mini coughing fit, and Yoosung giggled quietly. He was pleased when you rested your head on his shoulder, swinging your legs over his lap and handing the piece back to him.

His body was warm, a little tingly, and every sensation, every brush of your skin against his was heightened. It was hard to concentrate for many reasons; the rising affection in his chest as you leaned against him, the humming of the fan in the bathroom working to clear the smoke away… However, he tried hard to focus when your lips parted to speak.

“Do you ever think about the future?” Your eyes- growing a bit red- looked at the ceiling, a serene smile on your face.

“Haha, what kind of question is that? Of course I do, we’re in college! You can’t go two hours without being reminded of the future.” Yoosung cornered the bowl again, inhaling, relishing in the sedated feeling settling into his limbs, melting a little bit more against the bathtub and your body.

“You’re right,” you smiled. “I guess I mean, like, ah…” You trailed off, eyes closing. Yoosung waited for you to finish your words, but you seemed deep in thought and not quite ready to share. He contemplated as you took another hit. The tile of the bathroom floor was cool against his fingertips, and he pressed them experimentally against his legs. Funny. Something about it was funny. He was so pleasantly warm, but just a brief second against the floor made his skin cool significantly.

“It’s easy to get worried about it, yeah. But I think… I think that I can handle anything as long as we’re together, MC.” Yoosung finished with a carefree grin.

He turned to look back at you and grew alarmed by the sight of tears in your eyes. But your own soft grin immediately put him at ease, assuring him you weren’t hurt or upset. Yoosung reached to stroke his thumbs against your cheeks, wiping away a stray tear that slipped down. His thumb then drifted down to your lower lip, brushing lightly. You leaned towards him expectantly.

Kissing while high was such a disarming, pleasurable experience. Of course, Yoosung loved kissing you any time, in any state. But there was something so melodic, intimate, about making out during a smoke session. His nerves felt like they were at the very surface of his skin, so every touch of your body against his made his heart speed up. The strands of your hair tickled his neck, and he tilted his head so he could kiss you deeper.

Yoosung could stay there on the bathroom floor for hours, just kissing you. And as you leaned into him, letting out small noises, it did feel like hours. He was too high to speak, not sure he could convey with any semblance of coherence how much he adored you, so he focused on pouring everything he had into his kiss, his touch. He hoped you knew, god did he hope you knew. How blissful this moment- and every moment with you- was.

Yoosung felt soft, his body and mind reverent before you. He worshipped at your touch, relished in the euphoria of being with you. He meant what he said. Before, Yoosung had buried much of his anxiety under a constant pile of schoolwork, trying to ignore the fear of the future… without much luck. But now, he felt much more grounded with you by his side, even as his present state of mind was floating somewhere above on clouds of smoke. Yoosung kissed you deeper, running his hands up and down your arms, delighted by your small shivers of pleasure.

He whispered tender “I love you”s against your lips in between kisses, pecking the corners of your mouth, slipping along your jaw, just to return to your lips. Yoosung’s heart felt so full and warm as you shifted to press against him a bit more. He intertwined his fingers with yours, gazing into your eyes with deep affection.

“I love you, MC.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a small thing for my favorite high boyfriend tbh i love him and i love you 4 reading, thank you so much???


End file.
